


Complications

by Biodiversity (SoraSato)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Touching, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraSato/pseuds/Biodiversity
Summary: Philip Hawke is an easy-going, unscrupulous, and very attractive man who just cannot deny any woman, even if that woman is his own sister...Created in 2011
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Male Hawke, Male Hawke/Isabela
Kudos: 6





	Complications

At night, Gamlen’s hovel looked as shabby as by day, but lamps and the hearth gave its pise walls a warm glow that soothed the eye.

The dear uncle was nowhere in sight, probably spending his time at some watering hole trying to get into the game, or just beating around the bush at the Blooming Rose.

There was no sound coming from the mother’s room, and the Hawke siblings assumed she was sleeping.

Philip entered their bedroom, or rather the storage room converted into a bedroom, and sighed with relief, throwing his sword belt aside.

“Another hard day gone by,” he mused aloud as he started unbuckling his quilted jacket.

His sister Bethany did not respond, struggling with her boot.

At last, they got rid of their harnesses and climbed into beds.

But the bliss of sleep did not hurry to come to their exhausted minds.

A few minutes passed by, measured only by night sounds flowing from barbed openings high under the ceiling.

Bethany listened to her brother’s breath for a while, and then quietly asked:

“Why did you do it?”

Philip paused before answering.

At last, he inquired slowly:

“What do you mean?”

Bethany felt hot in her cheeks.

“You know… the Blooming Rose…”

Her brother chuckled.

“Oh, that!... Just an old soldier’s habit.”

Bethany was not satisfied with his answer.

“We are short on money as it is, and you choose to spend our hard-earned silver on… _this_!”

Philip laughed.

“Oh dear sis, I don’t think you are equipped well enough to understand it. When a hard fight is over, a man’s _eyeballs_ will swim in sperm unless he relieves himself of the rush.”

His sister giggled.

“So _your_ eyeballs were swimming?”

“You’ve no idea.”

She paused. Her thoughts drifted in another direction.

She sighed.

“I wonder sometimes…”

Hearing no continuation, Philip urged her on:

“Yes?”

His sister sighed again.

“Will I have to die an old maid?... I mean who would ever love an apostate? And, if worse comes to worst, if templars seize me, my chances of finding out how it feels like to… make love become virtually non-existent.”

Philip grinned and spread his arms wide.

“Awww, come on, sis, come here, I’ll give you a hug.”

Obediently, Bethany crossed the room and curled up on her brother’s chest.

He stroked her back.

“You are a beautiful young girl, Bethany, and there are plenty of handsome young men here in Kirkwall, who would love to brighten your day.”

Bethany felt her cheeks setting on fire again.

“Right. And then they’ll find out that I’m an inexperienced village fool!”

Philip laughed, amused by his sister’s embarrassment.

“So, are you planning a trip to the Blooming Rose for educational purposes? Is that what it was all about?”

Bethany stirred.

“Oh dear Andraste! No! Of course not! I would burn of shame!”

Her brother sighed.

“All right, all right! What do you want me to do? Should I catch some dumb and deaf guy for your ‘training’?”

His sister shook her head vigorously.

“No. I’m sorry I dumped this on you.”

An odd thought occurred to Philip.

“Do you remember when we were like 12-14 years old and played in hay at the stables? When we… explored each other?”

Bethany hesitated, the memory stirring a lot of unexpected emotions.

“Yes… Shortly after that parents sent you away for study…”

Philip slowly nodded.

His sister continued:

“Maybe they knew...? But we did nothing wrong!”

Her brother shrugged.

“I’m sure they saw the direction we were headed.”

Bethany looked at him, his face and eyes aglow in the dim light of a tiny lamp.

“So… what are you saying…?”

Suddenly she felt she was afraid to look even one second into the future.

Philip smiled in his usual nonchalant manner.

“I could teach you the basics.”

She gasped and felt butterflies filling her stomach.

She tried to say something but could not, as if she forgot how to produce sounds.

Her breath became ragged.

Struggling with chaos in her head, she tightly squeezed her brother’s arm.

Philip interpreted her reaction as a positive sign and lowered to kiss her.

Bethany almost fainted when she felt her brother’s tongue slithering its way into her mouth. She sucked at it avidly, all her long-restrained excitement rushing through her body.

Philip found himself surprised as he felt his little sister’s body responding with such womanly passion.

He was a bit shaken to find a flesh-and-blood woman in his arms, and by his own body’s response to her.

Now she could not restrain herself from moaning, and when her brother stopped kissing her, she felt robbed.

Philip looked at her with surprise, trying to figure out what to do.

The usual playfulness flicked on in his gaze as he kicked his blanket to his feet.

“Now, my dear sis, see? You’ve seen my cock before, but this time he is very happy to see _you_.”

He demonstratively stroked his throbbing member and saw Bethany catch her breath.

Tentatively, she reached for his penis and grasped it in her hand. It felt hot and hard.

With trepidation, she saw and felt as her brother’s big warm palm covered her fingers.

He squeezed them lightly, making her squeeze his cock, and started to move her hand along its shaft.

“Now you make him even happier…” he breathed, all playfulness gone from his voice.

He let go of his sister’s hand and pulled down the collar of her nightgown, baring her shoulder. Her skin was smooth and taut, and Philip did not resist the urge to kiss it.

The creaking of the opening door was like snow falling in summer to them.

Their mother stood on the threshold, hands clapped to her mouth in horror.

When she managed to come to her senses, she exclaimed:

“I knew something was wrong!”

Philip cursed under his breath and pulled the blanket over his loins. Bethany sprang to her feet and cried with indignation: “Mother!”

Their mother stormed into the room and slapped her daughter across the face, then she wildly snatched Philip’s blanket and pulled at it, trying to throw it out of the room, but he held fast to it.

“And you!” she yelled, beside herself, “You go sleep in the main room with your mabari!”

The woman was furious, but her son took it rather cold-headedly. He took his blanket away from his mother and rose from the bed, wrapping the cloth around his hips.

While their mother directed her anger at her son, beating him on the head and chest, she left her daughter out of her sight.

And Bethany felt indignation like nothing she had ever known before.

She felt robbed, cheated, and betrayed by her own mother, and so, resolutely, she strolled to her clothes left in heap by her bed and started dressing.

When at last her mother took notice of her actions, she was almost dressed.

“And what are _you_ doing, young lady?!” the woman screamed, watching Bethany’s preparations.

Bethany, shaking from head to toe, hasted to the door.

“I’m leaving for the Circle! I’m fed up with all this! If I’m not supposed to have a life, I can as well spend it not hiding!”

Philip reacted the fastest. He leapt to the door and barred it with his body.

“Beth, don’t do it!” he cried out, trying to catch her gaze.

But the girl held her head low.

“Let me pass!”

The mother found her voice at last.

“Bethany, please don’t be foolish!”

Philip flicked his cold lucid stare towards his mother and knew instantly what to do.

Using his mother’s attempt to stand beside him covering the exit, he caught her arm and swung the woman outside.

Not allowing her the time to protest, he ordered her in a no-nonsense tone:

“Stay out of it and let me talk to sis!”

At this, he shut the door in his mother’s face and propped himself against the leaf.

He looked intently at his sister, paying no attention to his mother’s ado “Philip! Don’t you dare!”

Bethany felt her fury recede somewhat and found enough courage to look her brother in the face.

With a huge relief and surprise, she found that he was actually laughing quietly, leaning against the closed door.

He beckoned her to approach and, when she did so, hugged her affectionately, oblivious to the racket on the other side of the door.

When the noise receded, he said loudly and calmly for his mother to hear:

“Mom, calm down, let me handle this.”

“The Fade I will!” came the reply. “Like you handled it a minute ago?!”

He remained unperturbed.

“Do you want me to let Bethany go to the Circle?”

“No!!! Andraste’s grace, no!”

“Then calm yourself and go to bed.”

They heard their mother moan miserably.

Philip pursued:

“I will talk to you in the morning. Now go to sleep.”

Another moan.

He shrugged and turned his attention to Bethany.

“Think we could shift that old chest enough to bar the door?” he asked her, nodding towards a huge heavy chest with old junk standing against the wall.

His sister nodded and waved her hand.

The chest jumped up, then leapt like a frog, and then settled against the door, as Philip vacated the place.

Bethany stood there in the middle of the room, at a total loss.

Her brother came close and took her by the shoulders. Sheepishly, she raised her head and saw him grinning.

“It was very stupid of us not to lock the door,” he uttered quietly, his eyes laughing.

Bethany smiled timidly.

“I guess…” she murmured.

“And now,” her brother crooned soothingly, “I think it’s time to go to sleep, right?”

He started unbuckling her belt.

“Let me help you with this…” he whispered as he unmade the lacing on her bodice.

Resigned, Bethany helped him undress her and plodded to her bed.

When she sat on it with a sigh, her brother attracted her attention again by dropping his blanket to the floor.

“Now, did you forget you engaged me for the whole night, milady? What would you have me do?” he asked playfully, mimicking male employees of the Blooming Rose.

The girl smiled weakly.

“You mean…”

He grinned happily.

“I’m all yours. Even if you’ll just want me to sleep with the mabari.”

Bethany laughed more gaily this time.

“Then lie beside me and hug me,” she asked, laying her head on the pillow.

She felt drawn and distressed, but when her brother came to settle beside her, she felt relieved and safe.

She hid her face on his chest and started crying.

“Hey,” he purred in her ear, “What’s wrong, little sis?”

“Such foolishness!” she mumbled through sobs “I don’t know what came over me!”

“Hey,” he repeated, cuddling her, “There is nothing wrong with us pleasuring each other. It’s nature.”

Bethany wondered if what happened had been a bout of madness or something else. She decided to learn of it.

“Could you… kiss me again?” she uttered, blushing like a peony.

Philip grinned.

“Of course,” he said as he leaned over her.

This time, she felt his kiss differently, more tender this time and sweeter. And as enjoyable as the first one.

He paused, and she murmured “Don’t stop!” wriggling out of her nightgown.

She sighed in delight as their naked bodies touched each other, his strong hands caressing and squeezing her.

He cupped her small tit, teased her nipple, and sucked at it. The girl gasped and felt heaviness and longing amassing between her legs.

“Love me like a man!” she pleaded, breathless, her lips numb as she barely dared to pronounce what she did.

Philip hesitated for a moment, then moved to crouch at her feet and gently spread her thighs. His sister’s breath came heavy with excitement.

He stroked the inside of her legs, slowly working up towards her crotch, then brushed it a few times as if accidentally, and then started caressing it lightly with his fingers.

His sister began buckling and wriggling under his touch, her breath ragged.

Philip lowered to her wet labia and started licking them with mounting ardor. At the moment, he felt only a woman in front of him, her scent driving him crazy. He drank her juices and licked her pussy, insensible to everything else.

This time, Bethany was careful enough not to moan out loud but sank her teeth into her arm to stay silent. She felt as something changed in her brother’s behavior, as some bestiality arose in him, which both scared and excited her.

At some point, he interrupted himself and raised his head.

“Do you want to go all the way?” he asked in a raucous voice, rising to his knees, huge and intimidating, his erect cock in close proximity to her cunt.

“Yes! Do it!” Bethany’s hoarse whisper was unrecognizable.

“There’ll be blood,” her brother told her, directing his penis into her tight opening.

Bethany did not respond, only squeezed his arms tightly, and enfolded her legs around his waist.

Her brother’s neck and temples got covered in bulging veins as he tried to slip his member inside the virgin, balancing his desire to rush in with residual care to not hurt her.

Finally, with Bethany’s small cry, the thin membrane gave in, and her brother broke through into her wet and hot vagina.

Philip exhaled in relief and began moving carefully back and forth, taking care to torment the girl’s laden clitoris with his thumb.

A knock on the door came as unexpected as their mother’s previous intervention.

“Are you all right there?” the woman asked from behind the door.

Philip grinned cynically, the movements of his hips uninterrupted.

“Perfectly,” he answered, a little short of breath, and leaned onto Bethany to feel her curve under him.

His sister gladly caught his face into her hands and started avidly kissing him.

“How’s Bethany?” the mother went on.

“She was fine until you knocked,” responded Philip, nearly losing erection with laughter.

Bethany caught his nipple into her mouth and lightly nibbled at it with her teeth.

“Ouch!” whispered Philip to her, and failed to understand the mother’s next question.

He freed his nipple from his sister’s teeth and drove his cock with full force into Beth.

“Did you hear me?” the mother raised her voice.

Philip put a finger in his sister’s avid mouth for her to suck on it and cried for his mother to hear:

“Mom, I’m kinda’ busy right now!”

And started moving more vigorously, breaking in sweat.

His mother gasped hearing the commotion and fell silent with shock.

Her two offspring came noisily, Philip spilling his cum all over his sister’s tummy, she – moaning and slithering in their sweat and his sperm.

As they were exchanging some slobbery kisses of gratitude, they heard their mother yelling:

“I will denounce you to the templars myself, you monsters!”

Philip stopped kissing his sister and murmured:

“Uh-oh! This can’t be good, sis. We’d better lay low for a while.”

“But where?” asked Bethany, slightly alarmed.

Philip thought for a moment.

“I bet Fenris will have a room to spare… Damn, I’ll have to be nice with this shmuck now…”

“When do we leave?” asked Bethany, stirring.

“Right now. We go through the window. Don’t forget to remove the chest.”

They sprang to their feet and started packing.

In a few minutes, they were all set to leave, when Bethany’s eyes caught sight of a dark stain on the bedsheet.

“Poor mom,” she sighed and tucked the sheet into her backpack. “Let’s not leave her with any more bad feelings than we already did.”

At that, she magicked the chest to its place by the wall and gave her brother her hand.

He pulled her up onto the windowsill spiked with shards of broken glass and stakes and cast the last glance at the abandoned room.

Bethany sighed again and repeated “Poor mom.”

Philip chuckled and whispered “And I’m a very bad, bad brother,” before kissing her on the mouth.

When Fenris opened the door and saw the two Hawkes kissing on his porch, he lowered his sword and cursed from the bottom of his heart.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” he asked when his stock of swear words closed to an end.

Philip grinned at him.

“Sorry, buddy. Can we stay for the night… er… morning?” he corrected himself as he observed the clearing sky.

Fenris flared his nostrils.

“I’m very tempted to say ‘no’.”

Bethany folded her hands imploringly.

“Please, Fenris! Our mother is furious, and we don’t have anywhere else to go!”

The elf’s lips curved into a disdainful grin.

“Can’t you magick the problem away?” he sneered.

Bethany shook her head vigorously.

“How can I? She’s our mom!”

The elf put his arms akimbo.

“Well, well. It’s nice to see that some mages have standards!”

Philip intervened.

“Either you let us in, or you don’t, but stop offending my sister!”

Fenris shrugged.

“All right, come inside,” he said tartly and stepped aside none too hurriedly.

Hawkes came in, and the elf closed the door behind them.

“Choose any room on the ground floor. And, while you’re here, you might want to get rid of those corpses. They start to smell.”

Indeed, the elf did not bother to remove bodies from the house, he just dumped a few buckets of caustic natron on top of them to dampen the stench.

Philip evaluated the scope of work at a glance.

“Of course,” he agreed unenthusiastically. “Anything to help a friend!” he grinned and went to find a room.

Bethany followed him but then turned to Fenris.

“Thank you. And excuse us for the trouble.”

Fenris found himself a bit at a loss.

“Welcome,” he finally grumbled and went upstairs to his room.

In the small hours of the morning, he was woken again by some incomprehensible noises coming from downstairs and went to check on them.

The large hearth was aglow with a roaring fire that spewed acrid smoke and cackled loudly.

In the flame, the elf could see blackened limbs and horrid grins of burning corpses that produced a nauseating smell of burning flesh.

Fenris made to leave, but his sharp sight spotted something moving under the windowsill, and the elf cautiously moved closer, his sword at the ready.

However, when he descried the scene, he let out another string of colorful expletives.

Philip Hawke was lying on a couch, and his sister was… well, sucking his dick.

Hearing curses, Bethany shuddered and jumped up.

Fenris moaned and shook his head.

“Are you sure you are brother and sister?” he exclaimed in disgust, turning away.

He heard shuffling behind his back, and Philip’s voice told him:

“Sorry. Got carried away. Beth, let’s go to our room!”

When they got, giggling, to their room, Philip collapsed onto the bed and protested feebly:

“Beth, you will not get it up. The boy needs a rest and a good night’s sleep.”

His sister crawled beside him and started undressing him.

“I just want to lie naked with you,” she purred soothingly.

Philip rolled his eyes mockingly.

“Oh, sure!”

“Take this off!”

“All right, tigress, just don’t get excited!”

He removed all his clothes and lay in bed, his eyes closed, falling asleep.

Then he felt his sister pressing her delightful young body to his side. He put his arm around her and felt her hand lightly stroke his chest.

He kissed her on the forehead.

She kissed him on the cheek.

He kissed her nose.

She kissed a corner of his lips.

He smiled, eyes still closed, and kissed her on the eye.

She kissed his chin.

He laughed and kissed her ear.

She kissed the scar on his throat.

He grumbled.

She started kissing his collarbone, slid lower to his nipples, and heard him gasp.

She nibbled on them until he started moaning softly, and proceeded lower to kiss each of his six-pack muscles, played her tongue on his belly button, and descended the side of his hip into the crease between the crotch and his leg.

His penis was half-awake but responsive to her touches.

Philip sighed in exhilaration.

“Oh baby…” he moaned, feeling moist warmth enveloping his member.

It was noon at the Hanged Man tavern, and there were few customers except for Philip, Isabela, Anders, Fenris, and Varric.

Isabela studied Hawke. Today, his grey eyes were calm and drawn, like mist on the sea.

The piratess demonstratively walked in front of him, proudly displaying her boobs and prominent rear.

Something was wrong with the man – he was not responding in the usual manner to her curves.

“Am I wrong or someone found himself a laid?” she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. With surprise, she felt a pang of jealousy.

Philip yawned.

“Your perspicacity is stunning today,” he grumbled, overturning a shot of whiskey into his mouth.

His 3-day stubble looked today particularly unkempt and his fair hair stood on his head at odd angles.

Isabela’s curiosity could burn holes in him.

“And where’s your little sister today? I’ve never seen you without her,” pursued the piratess.

Philip rubbed his face and yawned again.

“Sleeping in her room.”

And at this phrase, Fenris couldn’t hold it anymore.

“In MY house!” he burst out, angry and still incredulous that this could happen to him.

Philip sighed and scowled.

“Calm down, it will soon blow away. It’s just a phase.”

“It is a phase that’s going on under MY roof!” the elf was fuming.

Thankfully, Varric intervened.

“Wait, why are you at his house, Hawke?”

Philip shrugged his shoulders and said curtly, after swallowing another shot of whiskey:

“Mom threatened to turn Beth to templars.”

Anders looked shocked and deeply offended.

“Why would she do that?!!! Your own mother?!”

Philip winced and sighed.

“All right, you’ll find out sooner or later anyway…” he poured himself another double. “I…” he put the glass to his lips. “I fucked my own sister!” and he emptied the glass.

Varric choked on his drink and spewed it out, droplets flying all across the table.

Anders choked on his biscuit and went blue in a bout of violent cough.

Fenris hummed, nodded, and poured himself a drink.

Isabela, eyes wide, carefully leaned back on the chair, as if afraid to spill any tiny bit of such saucy news.

“How delightful,” she commented, drawling on the words.

She studied the man before her.

“And how do you feel about it?” she asked carefully, enjoying each moment of the scandal.

Philip shook his head vigorously as if trying to wake up, and rubbed his face again.

“As if I had no problems as it is! Damn! How I feel? I need a good night’s sleep, a few pints of whiskey, two whores, and a hot bath, in any order. Could you arrange that for me, Isabela? Would you let me rest on your bosom? I bet it’s magical and makes all sores go away…”

He put his head down onto the table and spread his arms.

Isabela sighed, highly amused.

“My-my, who would have thought that our Hawke had a conscience!” she giggled lightly.

Philip groaned, turning his face to the other side.

“I do not have any conscience, I’m a fuckin’ animal.”

The piratess laughed out loud, positively delighted.

“Will you ever forgive yourself, little Hawke?” she asked mockingly in a child’s voice. “Or will the next stop be chicken and sheep?”

Philip did not show he acknowledged the mocking, lifted his head from the tabletop, and rubbed his eyes.

“All right folks, you had your share of laughs for today, now please remind me what useful we are to do?”

Varric, trying to maintain a dead-pan face, said:

“There is this thing on the Wounded Coast…”

“Ah, right!” nodded Philip, his handsome features smoothing out as if nothing happened.

“Then we have to go to the Dalish…” continued Varric, but suddenly his tempered demeanor broke, and the dwarf cracked with laughter. Others followed him like water rushing from the broken dam.

Philip contemplated him for a few moments and joined the overall bout.

Varric tapped him friendly on the shoulder and asked between fits of roaring laughter, smearing tears on his face:

“How on earth… did you manage… this feat?”

Philip shrugged and retorted through laughs:

“Because I’m a dimwit!”

Isabela howled with laughter and beat the tabletop with her palms, then she bleated: “Enchaaaantment!” and the companions squirmed in another bout of agonizing laughter.

“Nooooooo, this is too much!” yelled red-faced Varric, sweeping tears.

When the hysteria subsided, the dwarf asked his friend:

“Do you want me to go to your mother plead temporary insanity?”

Philip chuckled and stuck out his index finger in mock menace.

“Not with this attitude, she’s an old woman, and your roar will frighten her half to death!”

Isabela giggled and crawled into his lap.

“If you are attractive even to your sister, I’m starting to feel afraid for your mother, you stud…”

Philip shuddered.

“Hey! She’s my mom!”

“And that’s your sister!” retorted Isabela, giggling.

Another wave of laughter passed through them.

“Get out of my knees!” Philip tried to push her away, but the piratess jabbed at the table.

“Of course, I’m not your family!” she squealed with laughter.

“This is ridiculous, Isabela!” cried Philip, getting angry.

Isabela jumped off his lap and away, farther from his reach, and teased him again:

“What a loss for the Blooming Rose!”

Fenris rolled his eyes and slammed a fist against the tabletop.

“Isabela, enough! Let’s go while there is sun in the sky... You can torment him on the road,” he added with relish.

Philip chuckled, threw his head back, and groaned:

“Maker, give me strength NOT to strangle them!”

And they rose from the table, jeering and giggling.

Varric looked at Hawke, studying him.

“Look, friend. I suggest we do it this way: you stay here in my room to sleep off your adventures, I go to your mother, and then our lot will go on those errands. It’s not like they’re ultra-sophisticated. You need some rest, bro,” he nearly chuckled but restrained himself.

Philip nodded, waved to them, and plodded to catch on some zees.

When he opened his eyes, it was the morning of the next day. Varric was looking at him, waiting for his awakening.

“So, lover-boy…” he started. “Your mom’s sure pissed off at you, much more than at your little sis. I managed to convince her not to sell Beth to the templars, but I would advise against visiting your mom any time soon. You can stay with me here, or go over to Fenris, he doesn’t mind anymore. Your sis sure knows how to soften men’s hearts…” he chuckled good-humouredly. “She’ll be there, at his place, if you don’t mind.”

Philip shook his head and listened on.

“Now, we have a few other errands to make, you can stay here, get some rest. Isabela will keep you company – she got injured yesterday. Well, take care.”

And the dwarf left him alone. But Philip did not stay alone for very long because shortly after he heard soft steps on the carpeted floor, nearing him.

He put his hand on the dagger sheathed in his belt and waited for the person to come closer.

Somebody slithered into the bed niche having managed to avoid sources of light.

Hawke sprang at the shade holding the blade to its throat only to find that it was Isabela.

“You almost did me, sailor!” she exclaimed, a bit surprised.

Philip did not hurry to remove the blade from under her jaw.

“What business do you have, creeping up like that?”

Isabela smiled cat-like.

“Same old, same old,” she purred, ignoring the blade.

She leaned over the man forcing him to back away and sighed.

“Do you want me to have a pair to your scar?”

Slowly, Philip put away the dagger, and Isabela immediately went for his lips.

After kissing, she purred:

“It makes me jealous to know that others had what I had not!”

Philip chuckled.

“Oh, Isabela, many people have things you do not possess, starting with qunari horns!”

The piratess growled and mounted him.

“I don’t want qunari horns, I want one horn and it’s yours.”

“Easy, demoness!” Philip laughed. “Where’s the foreplay?”

“Oh, you need one? What’s your apostate sister done to you? I saw your cock bulging when you used to just look at me!”

Philip’s smile was cruel.

“You should have jumped me when he was bulging.”

Isabela’s smile was predatory.

She licked her finger.

“It is easy to rectify.”

Her hand slid into his pants. Philip jerked but she warned him:

“Be still, or I’ll scratch you there!”

The man let out a half-scared cry, arched his back, moaned, and spastically crumpled bedsheets under him into his feverish fists; he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and bit his lip. And yet he did not dare to throw the piratess off him.

After a while the muscles on his back relaxed a bit, so he was able to lay straight. His chest and stomach heaved with labored breathing, and he opened his mouth to get more air.

Isabela watched him with avid amusement as she continued her ministrations, and when she saw his breathing calming down, she purred:

“Good. That’s it. Relax and breathe. It is a very beneficial procedure for any man… Like this… Oh, I can already see the results…”

She smiled and removed her hand from his pants.

“See? Easy! Good boy,” she smiled again with satisfaction.

Philip gasped.

“Oh Maker!... Can I kill you now?” he asked the piratess, throwing her off his thighs.

“With your boner? Gladly!” she giggled and wriggled out of her panties.

The man growled and ripped off her shirt. A pair of bouncy tits sprang out before him, and he grabbed one of them.

Then he thrust the giggling woman onto the bed and fucked her wildly in every pose imaginable.

“Satisfied now?” he asked her, breathless, after the rally was over.

She chuckled, trying to remove strands of wet hair plastered to her forehead.

“Oh yes, sailor. You are one damn good fucker,” she laughed.

“Then leave me alone, will you?” he said, rolling to the other side of the bed.

Isabela curved her brow.

“Did you take offence?”

Philip winced.

“Not particularly. I just find you… cumbersome.”

Isabela shrugged and went to gather her clothes.

“All right, sailor. Thank you for your time,” she thanked sarcastically and left.

After being left alone, Philip chucked at himself.

“Bloody marvelous! To have incest and hate sex in the space of a couple of days!”

He took a leisurely stroll upstairs, nursing a glass of whiskey in his hand. On the flat roof, he had a splendid view of the bustling tiered city and the beautiful bay in the distance. His life just grew crazier still, but that was the way he liked it.

The salty air pleasantly tickled his nostrils and the whiskey burned his mouth, the inebriating taste of being alive rushing through his veins, promising him even more crazy days to come.


End file.
